The present invention relates to the Fire! Fire! board game. In the prior art, board games having educational themes are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any board game having the specific theme combined with the manner of play of the present invention.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. 4,214,755 to Wysocki and U.S. Pat. 4,368,889 to Reker, Jr. Each of these patents teaches a board game having an educational theme. Wysocki teaches the use of an environmental theme in a board game while Reker, Jr. teaches a game wherein school experiences are simulated. The present invention is believed to be distinct from the teachings of these patents as including the specific theme of promotion of fire safety among children.